scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland
Fawn and Bagel Rockz's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: * Alice - Sally Bollywood and Doowee (Sally Bollywood) * Alice's Sister - Witch Lilly * Dinah - Woody Woodpecker * The White Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan) * The Doorknob - Peter Rabbit * Dodo - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Sam and Cat * The Walrus - Zak Young (Fairy) (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Carpenter - Polly Pocket * Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound * The Rose - Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) * The Flowers - All DreamWorks Girls * The Caterpillar - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * The Bird in The Tree - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * The Cheshire Cat - Bloom (Winx Club) * The Mad Hatter - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * The March Hare - Flamzer (Mixels) * The Dormouse - Hard Luck Duck (What a Cartoon!) * Card Painters - Tremselves * Marching Cards - Tremselves * The Queen of Hearts - Naughty Kitty (Atomic Puppet) * The King of Hearts - Bolt Parts: * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits/Sally Bollywood and Doowee is Bored ("In a World of My Own) * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 2 - The Run of the Dragon ("I'm Late")/Sally Bollywood and Doowee meets Peter Rabbit * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 3 - The Bottle on the Table * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 4 - The Arrival of Sally Bollywood and Doowee ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 5 - Sally Bollywood and Doowee meets Sam and Cat ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands")/"The 20th Century Fox Character and the Pocket" * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 6 - "Old Father William"/A Hound with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 7 - A Garden of Talking DreamWorks Girls ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 8 - Sally Bollywood and Doowee meets Hampton * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 9 - "How Doth the Little Crocodile"/More Ups and Downs for Sally Bollywood and Doowee * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 10 - Sally Bollywood and Doowee meets The Cheshire Winx Girl ("Twas Brilling") * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 11 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song) * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 12 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dragon Arrives Again) * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 13 - The Tugley Wood/Sally Bollywood and Doowee Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 14 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Naughty Kitty, The Queen of Hearts * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 15 - The Cheshire Winx Girl Appears Yet Again/Sally Bollywood and Doowee's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) * Sally Bollywood and Doowee in Wonderland part 16 - Sally Bollywood and Doowee's Flight/The Finale/End Credits Category:Fawn and Bagel Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Alice in Wonderland Spoofs Category:Pixar Animation Studios